sam_raimi_spiderman_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline of the events mentioned and taking place in the Spider-Man trilogy. 1932 *The Daily Bugle is founded."New York's Favorite Newspaper since 1932" It is written in every newspaper of the Daily Bugle. 1934 *Ben Parker is born."I'm 68." Expressed by Ben Parker to May Parker in ''Spider-Man'' 1946 *Norman Osborn is born.Script 1955 August *May and Ben Parker get married."We'd be married 50 years come August" Expressed by May Parker to Peter Parker in Spider-Man 3. 1961 April 1st *Flint Marko is born.Flint Marko's photo seen in Spider-Man 3. 1964 October 31st *Dennis Carradine is born.Dennis Carradine's photo seen in Spider-Man 3. 1966 *Norman Osborn founded Osborn Manufacturing."Wall Street Asks: Is this the End of Norman Osborn?" Is mentioned in this journal, which reads Norman Osborn in Spider-Man. 1967 *Ben Parker become as a senior eletrician ."When the plant's senior eletrician is laid off after 35 years what would you call it?" Expressed by Ben Parker to Mary Parker in Spider-Man. 1970s *Norman Osborn renamed the Osborn Manufacturing in OsCorp Industries. 1983 *The Valla Defense Systems wants to acquire OsCorp Industries, but Norman Osborn declines the offer. 1984 *Harry Osborn is born. *Mary Jane Watson is born. May 21st *Peter Parker is born.When the promoter gives Peter the money for the wrestling match, the date on a desk paper is June, 21. In Spider-Man 2 Aunt May says "Can you believe that it's two years next month since he was taken?".Based on the number of candles on his birthday cake, in Spider-Man 2 (which takes place in 2004, two years after the Spider-Man). June 19th *Flash Thompson is born.When the promoter gives Peter the money for the wrestling match, the date on a desk paper is June, 21, pointing out the dates of the previous days up to that time. 1990 *Peter Parker starts elementary school and becomes a friend of Harry Osborn. *Mary Jane Watson and her family move to the house next to Peter Parker's. 1992 *Peter falls in love with Mary Jane."He's loved her since the 4th grade." Expressed by Harry Osborn to Norman Osborn in Spider-Man. 2002 *Ben Parker is fired as a senior eletrician. June 18th *Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically spider on a school trip to the Science Genetic Museum. *After undergoing an experiment led by Norman Osborn and Dr. Mendell Stromm, Norman Osborn kills Dr. Stromm, stealing the glider and the suit. 19th *Peter Parker wakes up and notices that his body is more muscolar and no longer hearsighted. *Norman Osborn receives news of Dr. Stromm's murder and the less of OsCorp's equipment. *Peter Parker due to an an accident with Flash Thompson, cause by a web, fights Flash, but manages to beat him thanks his new abilities. *Peter Parker tests his new powers flying over a web, but crashing into a building. In the night he returns to his house. 20th *Peter Parker tells his uncles he goes to the library, and Uncle Ben offers to go with him in the car. After arrived in front of the library, Ben gives him some advices, referring on his change, but Peter interrupts him, leaving him to leave. He heads for the wrestling match, to win $3000 to buy the car, an manages to win. However he only earns $100. 21st *While Peter is going, a thief steals the money from the promoter, and Peter lets him escape. However, this will cause the death of Uncle Ben by the carjacker. parker stays with Ben in his last moments of life. *Peter Parker chases the criminal, until fe reaches him in an abandoned building and disarmis him, but the thief falls from a window, stumbling. The police arrive, but Peter manages to get home. July 2nd *Green Goblin during the Quest Aerospace tset deatroys the exo-skeleton, killing General Slocum."They test in two weeks. And if your so-called performance enhancers have not had a successful human trial by that date I'm gonna pull your funding." Expressed by General Slocum to Norman Osborn in Spider-Man. *Peter Parker and Harry Osborn graduate, and Harry tells him that his father bought an apartment for them. *Peter, coming home, thinks about what Uncle Ben told him about the responsability. From here begins his career as Spider-Man, saving the people of New York City, and fight the crime. Newspapers start talking about Spider-man, he becomes a hero for the people, but the editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson, doesnt't trust Spider-Man, but he wants his photos to be put on the front of the page. October 21st *The Daily Bugle publishes an article, in which he looks for a photographer to rake pictures of Spider-Man."Monday October 21" the date is written in the newspaper "Reward! For Spider-Man pictures". *Peter Parker wile is in the apartment with Norman and Harry Osborn, reads the newspaper published by the Daily Bugle, and plans to be a photographer. *Peter takes some photos as Spider-Man, while fighting some criminals. 22nd *Peter Parker delivers the photos to J. Jonah Jameson, who despite don't like the photos taken, hires Peter as photographer. November 25th *Green Goblin broke into the annual World Unity Festival organized by OsCorp, assassinating the Board of Directors, Maximilian Fargas and Henry Balkan. Spider-Man intervenes by sabotating his glider causing his escaper, and he saves Mary Jane Watson.November 28, 2002, is Thanksgiving, pointing out the dates of the previous and successive days. 26th *Green Goblin attacks J. Jonah Jameson into the Daily Bugle, to be told who the Spider-Man photographer is, but Jameson says he didn't know him. Spider-Man intervenes, but he is administered to the sleeping pill, and taken away by Goblin. *When Spider-Man wakes up, Goblin offers him his alliance leaving him some time to think about it. 27th *The Daily Bugle publishes some articles in which Spider-Man and Green Goblin are allies. *Mary Jane Watson is attacked by some thieves, but Spider-Man rescues her, and then two kiss. 28th *Spider-man saves a child from a burned building, and he captures Green Goblin, with which he fights. He then escapes, having Thanksgiving dinner with Aunt May, Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson. *Peter Parker returns to home, and when he sits Aunt May notices a mes on his wrist, caused by the previous battle with Goblin, Norman Osborn. Norman goes away having understood that peter is Spider-Man * Green Goblin attack May Parker as she prays for his husband Ben. peter takes her in hospital and remains with her 29th *Mary Jane goes to see Aunt May, and she talks with Peter. After a while, Harry Osborn, who has flowers for May, arrives, but he is shocked to see MJ and Peter holding hands. *The Goblin holds Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Spider-Man to choose whom he wants to save and drops Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Man saves both Mary Jane and the tram car, while Goblin is pelted by civilians who side with Spider-Man. Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building where he is brutally beaten by him. *Spider-Man and Green Goblin fight for the last time, and Goblin reveals to Spider-man his identity as Norman Osborn, while he stretches a trap for him with his glider. However Spider-Man moves with the sense of spider, going the glider to end up against Goblin, causing his death. Spider-Man brings the body back to the Osborn penthouse. 30th *Norman Osborn's funeral is held. Harry tells Peter that he swears revenge on Spider-Man because he believes he killed his father. Mary Jane declares her feelings towards Peter, but Peter refuses her because of his responsibilities as a hero. 2004 Peter Parker 2005 References